La Loca Aventura en la Mente de Cary
by HaldamirElf
Summary: Dedicado a Sincomentarios que cumple un año en  muchas felicidades! es un crossover de todos sus fics :D


**La Loca Aventura dentro de la mente de Cary**

(En una dimensión desconocida por los entes del planeta tierra…se encontraban dos humanos, una vendada en los ojos y el otro la empujaba en contra de la voluntad de la otra persona)

Cary: X-x Gio, ¿Dónde vamos?

Gio: Ehm, estamos cerca…LISTO!!! (Le quita la venda) Llegamos a…TU CEREBRO

Cary: (limpiándose los oídos) ¿perdón?

Gio: que llegamos a tu cerebro

Cary: o.o…¬¬U ¿Cómo hicimos eso?, si yo estoy aquí

Gio: UU bueno es algo complicado de explicar, verás es que…

Hammy: 8D uso la magia DE WORD ¿VERDAD QUE SI?

Gio: bueno si, ¬¬U pero no reveles mis secretos…Así que ESTE ES TU CEREBRO (inserte aquí efectos de fuegos artificiales)

Cary: o.o pues la verdad es que si se ve como mi cerebro…O.o pero ¬¬U ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Gio: La verdad es que no se me ocurrió que regalarte…pero te mentiré diciendo que vinimos para publicitar tus fics y lo genial que eres :D

Cary: o-ó QUE!!!

Gio: o-oUU ehm…¿Qué?, ¿Cosmo me llamas? VOY ENSEGUIDA

(Se va y se acerca RJ)

RJ: Asi que al fin nos vemos ¬¬, pues tenemos que hablar sobre algunos cambios…

Cary: o.oU cambios??

RJ: Si, cambios, en primer lugar el fic debe llamarse RJ PHANTOM, porque yo debo ser la estrella y en segundo lugar quiero mas tomas con comida y que estén mis papitas que me gusta, porque con ellas mucho no es suficiente, eh…

Cary: Eh…Gio…YO TE ACOMPAÑO (se va)

(Mientras tanto en la sociedad secreta no tan secreta se encontraban los malos del fic)

Ember: YO OPINO QUE DEBEMOS ACABAR DE UN SOLO GOLPE, AHORA QUE ESTA LA AUTORA PUEDE QUE CAMBIEMOS EL COMPAS DE ESTA CANCION

Dr. Claiford: Es hora de que nosotros seamos los vencedores, muahahaha

Todos: A ATRAPAR A LA AUTORA!!!

(Luego Gio( osea mua) y Cary iban caminando y dando brincos por un campo florido muy anime y los árboles y nubes tenían ojos y una sonrisa y daban brinquitos al compás…de una canción??)

Gio: Ahora que lo pienso no fue una pésima idea entrar al cerebro de Cary

Cary: No :D aunque…¬¬U aun no has presentado ninguno de mis fics

Gio: -w- no hay bronca, no pienso irme aún…

Gema: Además que vemos que se está divirtiendo, Autora

Lida: Al menos relájese hoy….hehe

Gio: Exaaaacto :D… o.oUU no creas que compre a tus OC con futuros fics en los que tengan papeles protagónicos UUU

Vern: ¬¬U pero si lo hiciste

Gio: (la una patada a Vern) hehehehe n-nUUUU

Cary: -w-UUU

Gio: Bueno es hora de…PRESENTAR LOS FICS DE LA GRAN SINCOMENTARIOS :D

(Todos se acercan)

Gio: Ehm…¿por cual fic partir?...ah, claro, el primero es…(hay un gran temblor), pero ¿Qué rayos?!!

(Se abrió una gran grieta en el suelo y comenzaron a aparecer sombras malignas y otras…extrañas y de ahí aparecieron enemigos)

Fantasma de las Cajas: TENGAN CUIDADO

Cary: Eh… tienes derechos de autor para poder traerlo aquí verdad??

Gio: (mostrando una servilleta con un sello) ehm…si, me la dieron mientras comían un hot-dog

Dr. Clairford: HEMOS VENIDO POR LA AUTORA

Gio: (levantándola) aquí está…

Todos: ¬¬

Ember: ENTREGANOSLA!!!

Gio: o.oUU lo siento, es que ya compre dos boletos de salida del cerebro de Cary

Cary: -w-UU x q acepte venir aquí??

Mark: Bien si es lo que quieres, ATAQUEN Y TOMEN A LA AUTORA!!!

Gio: o.oUU ups

RJ: Déjame adivinar…no se te había ocurrido que algo así pasaría, ¿verdad?

Gio: T-TU la verdad…NOO

Johny 13: esto será muy fácil

Todos los Buenos: NO PERMITIREMOS QUE SE LA LLEVEN

RJ: Por hacer esto, también quiero un Jacuzzi en mi oficina con vista al refriegerador, Autora

Cary: T-TUUUU

-----------------------------------------FUN TIME-------------------------------------------------

Gio: Mientras ellos pelean hasta sacarse los ojos, yo les dire un resumen de los fics para que entiendan como es que todos estos personajes estan aqui :D

Partire con el primero que leí, su nombre del fic es Hammy Phantom, es un fic de emociones, songfics y risas, Hammy aparece en Amity Park y luego de eso hubo un cambio, obtuvo poderes de fantasma :D, junto con Danny tienen que vencer a los fantasmas que alli aparecen…para un mejor detalle, (realmente mejor DD: soy pésimo dando resúmenes) lean HAMMY PHANTOM

El siguiente en mi lista es HISTORIA, últimamente se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas C: y la historia va asi, Cosmo nunca fue solo un padrino mágico y ahora sabrá que también tiene poderes del hijo de la luna…pero obstáculos quieren dificultar su vida, el apenas esta aprendiendo a controlarlos…para mas información :D lean HISTORIA

Tercero es All About Us, es un proyecto de esta gran autora, en este fic un grupo de jóvenes con superpoderes han sido encerrados con la excusa de que allí aprenderán a controlar sus superpoderes…luego de varios maltratos deciden averiguar por si mismos porque estan ahí, ¿es una prueba mas de que los seres humanos temen a lo mas fuerte que uno?, ¿se explica a veces ser tan egoísta que la unica manera es matar para sobrevivir aun asi sin saber si es ofensivo o inofensivo?...TIENEN QUE LEER ESTE GRAN FIC

Cuarto, es Mentiras Reveladas…un fic de Danny Phantom que pese a aun estar en primer cap simplemente es genial :D, hay cosas secretas que para uno siempre fueron verdad, puede que ahora toda tu vida sea una mentira?? Tiene que leer este fic :D

Quinto, Y TU COMO ESTAS?, cuando uno pierde toda la fe en que puede salir adelante somos tan egoístas que no nos damos cuenta que no estamos solos :D, asi que este fic es como de autoayuda :3

---------------------------------BATTLE TIME--------------------------------------------------

Gio: listo (tomando agua para refrescar la garganta)

Cary: o.o vaya no pensé que la batalla fuera tan corta

Gio. Es que les pague a todos para que se vayan a comprar un helado y luego volviera -w-UUU

Cary: ¬¬UU –w- bueno y ahora?

Gio: Ehm…pues ahora que no hay nadie y ya demostramos que eres genial…no se T-TUUU

(Se escucha gran alboroto)

Gio: o.o X-x demet ya descubrieron que el dinero era falso…ahora nos queda…CORRER

Cary: que?...X-x espera suéltame ( la toma del brazo y comienzan a correr)

Gio: Bueno la moraleja de este fic es…lean los fics de Sincomentarios que son geniales :D, dos nunca sobrealimentes a los OC de otras personas xq sino usaran sus armas

(Luego de eso Cary y Gio salieron de esa dimensión..los OC hicieron una organización anti Gio para que nunca vuelva a entrar a cerebros ajenos y luego Ember hizo un concierto para que todos en el cerebro de Cary se unieran…y ¿han visto a Gio?, la ultima vez que se le vio fue esta…al parecer tomo una vuelta equivocada y entro a otro cerebro…)

Gio: o.o HOLAAAAAAA

Eco: CARACOLAAAAAAAAA

Gio: T-TUUUU

**FIN**

**Notas de Autor:** DD: esta raro lo se, es que T-T lo tenia que tener listo ayer, pero lo deje para ultimo momento –w- bueno, el punto es que en serio Sincomentarios es una gran escritora y seria genial que leyeran algun fic de ella 8D

Y a Cary (Sincomentarios) FELIZ AÑO que cumplas muchisimos mas y que continues tus fics muahahaha :D xq son geniales n-n


End file.
